


Jodi and Kent

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: When the love of your life comes home finally - it really is, wonderful.





	Jodi and Kent

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the story summary for this fanfic- well… this story is going to be a bit cliche, but not so much it’ll get annoying 👌 But just a warning there and also here -> There may be spoilers of what happens for heart events and likes and dislikes- also the fact that Kent may or may not come home is kinda a spoiler too…  
Um… I hope you enjoy while I try to figure out whether or not this is a major story spoiler or not. . .

Kent arrives home and for a moment, Jodi can’t believe her eyes. She hugs him and ushers him inside before running back in the house to wake up the boys and then everyone is happy crying and it’s a great reunion on hold on what day is it again? We’re too happy to remember the date, but it’s kinda crucial to the story so we’re ending the chapter way to earlier because of this -


End file.
